TrackMaster
TrackMaster is a battery-operated toy system manufactured by Fisher-Price, Mattel in the US. The range was launched in 2007 after previous owners, TOMY, lost their license to HiT Toy Company to make the Motor Road and Rail range. However, TOMY did not sell the range in the UK up until 2010. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' license. The engines run on special plastic tan track and until 2010, the roadway vehicles ran on a special grey road. The range has recently undergone a re-design. Engines are faster and run on new grey track. There are special track adapters to connect the new-style track to the old-style track. Engines 2007 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * Mavis * BoCo * Bill * Ben * Stepney * Lady * Diesel 10 * Salty * Harvey * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Emily * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Rosie * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie 2008 * Splatter * Dodge * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Mighty Mac * Proteus 2009 * 'Arry * Bert * Hiro * Victor * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duke * Bertram 2010 * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Scruff 2011 * Duck (reintroduction) * BoCo (reintroduction) * 'Arry (reintroduction) * Sir Handel (reintroduction) * Duke (reintroduction) * Ferdinand * Belle * Dart * Den 2012 * Douglas (reintroduction) * Paxton * Luke * Stafford 2013 * Donald (reintroduction) * Hank (reintroduction) * Stephen * Caitlin * Connor * Porter * Millie (cancelled) 2014 * Gator (coming soon) * Timothy (coming soon) * Marion (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2007 * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * S. C. Ruffey * Toad * Rocky * The Breakdown Train * Troublesome Trucks 2008 * Hector Vehicles 2007 * Bertie * Green Bulgy with road piece and news stand * Elizabeth 2008 * Terence with road piece and animal field * Caroline with road piece and phone booth * Madge with road piece and phone booth 2009 * Kevin * Jack * Alfie * Ned * Nelson * Buster * Patrick * Oliver * Kelly * Byron 2010 * Max * Monty 2011 * Flynn Remote Controlled Engines 2008 * Thomas with Mail Coach and Ice Van * Tired Percy with Blue Coach and Brakevan * James with Fuel Tanker * Stanley with Stone Troublesome Trucks 2009 * Molly * Hiro * Victor with truck 2011 * 3 Speed Thomas * 3 Speed James * 3 Speed Spencer * 3 Speed Gordon 2012 * Thomas with truck * Percy with truck * Diesel with truck 2013 * Diesel 10 with truck * Victor with truck 2014 * Stanley with truck (coming soon) Talking Engines Special talking engines with flip-faces and special track were made for Hero of the Rails. * Thomas with green truck, Jam boxes, and rocks * James with tender, paint cans, and spare parts * Lost and found Hiro with tender, parts, and Sodor steam works sign Regular talking engines were later made by Fisher Price. 2010 * Thomas with stone truck * Percy with red coal truck * James * Gordon 2011 * Salty with blue truck * Henry * Diesel with oil truck * Flynn with water tank 2012 * Flashback Victor with blue truck * Spencer 2013 * Toby with red van * Edward Greatest Moments Packs 2008 * Skarloey Storms Through * Sir Handel in Charge * Duncan Does it All 2009 * Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Freddie in "Ding-A-Ling" * Rheneas and the Dinosaur (discontinued) * Thomas Makes a Mess * Duncan in "Runaway Elephant" * Duck in "A Close Shave" * James Goes Buzz Buzz * Hiro Good as New * Victor at the Steamworks * Helping Hook Kevin 2010 * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" * Charlie in "Play Time" * Bash the Logging Loco * Dash the Logging Loco * Percy and the Search Cars * Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" 2011 * Ferdinand the Logging Loco * Scruff the Scruncher * Oil and Trouble Dart * Diesel 10 Takes Charge * Den at the Dieselworks * Brave Belle * O' the Indignity Gordon * Skarloey's Puppet Show * Up, Up and Away Percy 2012 * Hideaway Luke * Paxton in Trouble * Rheneas' New Coat of Paint/Rheneas' Bright New Colors * Stafford * Salty's Green Coat Of Paint * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel 2013 * Connor's Race to the Castle * Caitlin's Passenger Express * Stephen "The Rocket" * Porter * Muddy Ferdinand * Duck's Close Shave 2014 * Scared James * Timothy * Gator * Marion Packs All of these packs are only sold in the US. 2010 * Thomas' Big Haul * Thomas' Egg Express * Gordon to the Rescue * James' Search and Rescue * Diesel Helps Out with Diesel, water tanker and fire van * Rocky to the Rescue * Glow in the Dark Ghostly Percy with lime loaded slate truck and blue van * Glow in the Dark Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Springtime Surprise Thomas * Springtime Surprise Toby * Springtime Surprise Rosie 2011 * Thomas' Big Holiday Haul * Glow in the Dark Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit * Glow in the Dark Mavis' Late Night Track Repair 2012 * Toby's Electric Co. Delivery * Duck's Power Line Repair * Snow Clearing Hiro * Snow Clearing Henry 2013 * Light-Up Thomas * Light-Up Percy * Snow Clearing Emily * Snow Clearing James Deluxe Engines 2011 * Thomas in a Jam! * Toby and the Clown Car * Salty's Fish Delivery 2012 * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Mavis' Rocky Delivery * Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies Destinations 2007 * Sodor Airport * Echo Cave * Sodor Engine Wash * Cranky * Build-a-bridge 2008 * Sodor Mountain Mine * Harold at the Hangar * Jeremy at the Hangar * Farmer McColl's Hay loader * Knapford 2009 * Sodor Museum * Maron Water Tower * Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel * Toby's Windmill 2012 * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper * Raise and Lower Drawbridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight * Bust-Through Mine Tunnel Track 2007 * Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster track adapters * Track expansion pack * Pack of track * Sodor Roadway Expansion Pack 2008 * Y-track pack * Quarter straight track pack * Turn-out track pack * Curved track pack * Straight track pack * Sloped straight track pack * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack 2010 * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack * Mountain of Track * Misty Island Track Pack * S-track pack * Height Track pack 2011 * Cross Switch and Stack Track Pack * Glow in the Dark ten piece Track Pack 2012 * Sodor Sounds Track Pack * Icy Overpass Track Pack 2013 * Deluxe Spiral Track Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Junction Journey Track Pack 2014 * Gordon's Hill Expansion Pack (coming soon) * Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack (coming soon) * Tunnel Expansion Pack (coming soon) * Switchyard Expansion Pack (coming soon) * Maron Bridge Expansion Pack (coming soon) Trucks and Tracks Packs 2007 * Toad and trucks (Mail coach, green boxcar, and Toad) * Farm cars (Milk wagon, Scruffey with milk churns, and fruit van) * Goods Wagons (Sodor Mining Co. hopper, ice cream van, and brakevan) * Sodor Power Plant Trucks (Blue and white truck, brakevan, and bolster wagon with wireloads) * Carriages and Coaches (Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta) * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory (Chocolate syrup tanker, Sodor Milk Co. truck with churns, and chocolate factory boxcar) * Sodor Ice Cream Factory * S. C. Ruffey and trucks (Milk tanker, fruit van, and S. C. Ruffey) * Mixed Freight Cars (Sodor Mining Co. Hopper, ice cream van, and blue brakevan) 2008 * Carnival Fun (Ring-a-bottle truck, elephant truck, and fireworks van) * Rosie's Fun Fair Special (Clown flat bed, tea room, and carnival van) * Farmer McColl's Farm (chicken van, cattle truck, and sheep truck) 2009 * Mail Trucks (Green mail coach, red mail coach, blue plant wagon) 2010 * Quarry Cars (The rock crusher, green salt van, and blue Sodor Mining Co. hopper) * Farm and Dairy Cars (red truck with hay, blue slate truck with milk churns, grey flat bed with fruit) * Sodor Building Co. (Brick truck, slate truck, steel beams truck) * Smelter's Yard Cars (Green log car, red flatbed, smelter car) * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars (Tanker, search light, coal hopper) * Station Repair Cars (Green coach, red truck, blue truck) * Express Coaches * Sodor Fireworks Co. (Goods van, slate truck with containers, and fireworks truck) 2011 * Sodor Candy Co Cars * Dieselworks Delivery (Grey flatbed with Diesel engine, Diesel fuel tanker, and green Dieselworks van) See-Inside Cars * See-Inside Mail cars * See-Inside Livestock cars * See-Inside Passenger cars * See-Inside Sodor Horse Show * See-Inside Ice Cream Express Cargo and Cars packs * Brendam Shipping Co. cars * Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery * Blue Mountain Quarry Blast * Build a Signal * Troublesome Trucks * Sodor Lumber Delivery * Castle Cargo Delivery * Royal Castle Gates Delivery * Brendam Bay Cargo Delivery Sets * R/C Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Hard at Work at Brendam Docks (discontinued) * Thomas at the Station (discontinued) * Sodor Lumber Yard (discontinued) * James at Boulder Mountain (discontinued) * Toby at the Copper Mine (discontinued) * Thomas at the Coal Station (discontinued) * Thomas' Sodor Adventure (discontinued) * Percy at the Ice Cream Factory (cancelled) * Thomas and Jeremy at Sodor Airport (discontinued) * Thomas and Emily at Knapford Station (discontinued) * Duck at McColl's Farm (discontinued) * Thomas at Action Canyon/Thomas at Tumblin' Bridge * Thomas at Morgan's Mine (discontinued) * Thomas' Busy Day (discontinued) * Percy's Day at the Farm (discontinued) * Colin in "The Party Surprise" (discontinued) * James Works It Out Set (discontinued) * Nelson at the Quarry (discontinued) * Topped Off Thomas (discontinued) * Spin and Fix Thomas (discontinued) * Thomas Track Set (discontinued) * Percy Track Set (discontinued) * James Track Set (discontinued) * Gordon Track Set (discontinued) * Thomas at Boulder Mountain (discontinued) * Thomas at Echo Cave (discontinued) * Thomas Starter Set/Thomas Starter Pack * Thomas at the Lighthouse (discontinued) * Bertie with road circuit (discontinued) * Green Bulgy with road circuit (discontinued) * Elizabeth with road circuit (discontinued) * Holiday Time in Sodor/Holiday Delivery Thomas (discontinued) * Thomas on the Go Set (discontinued) * Thomas at Elsbridge Station (discontinued) * Super Sodor Adventure Set (discontinued) * Arthur at Copper Mine (discontinued) * Thomas' Wild Ride * Zip, Zoom, and Logging Adventure Playset * Shake Shake Bridge * Misty Island Deluxe set * Harold to the Rescue * Rosie at the Water Tower * Springtime Adventure Set * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Thomas' Christmas Delivery * Christmas Delivery on Sodor * Captain and Salty's sea rescue * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day Deluxe Set * Deluxe Sodor Adventure Set * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery * Busy Day on Sodor * Thomas at the Abandoned Mine * Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas at the Airport * Stormy Night in Sodor * Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure * Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing * Talking James at the Farm * Talking James and the Searchlight * Talking Thomas' Bust Through Mine Tunnel * Dash at the Zip-Line Bridge * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set * Thomas' Branch Line Starter Set/Thomas Rides the Rails Starter Set * Runaway Boulder * Percy's Mail Express * Power Line Collapse * Thomas Lights out on Sodor * Brendam Fishing Co. * Risky Rails Bridge Drop * Thomas' Daring Drop * Blue Mountain Gravel Delivery * Reptile Park Set * Carnival Delivery Set * Thomas' Castle Quest Set (UK) * Castle Quest Set (US) * Wild Whirling Ol' Wheezy Set * Fiery Flynn's Rescue Set * Pump and Fill Oil Works set * Emergency Searchlight Set * Bustling Railway Set * Icy Rails Adventure Set * Icy Boulder Chase Set * 5-in-1 Great Railway Set * Cranky's Spinning Crago Drop * Windmill Starter Set * Maron Station Starter Set * Sodor Post Connect-A-Set * Callan Station Connect-A-Set * Lower Tidmouth Connect-A-Set * Deluxe Signal Starter Set * Avalanche Escape Set (coming soon) * Sort and Switch Delivery Set (coming soon) * Troublesome Traps Set (coming soon) * Water Tower Starter Set (coming soon) * Busy Quarry Set (coming soon) Thomas Preschool Products * Thomas * Toby * Thomas Easter Train * Let's Go Thomas! Trivia * Flip-face models of Gordon and Percy were seen on the back of some TrackMaster boxes, but were never released. * The Slippy Sodor Thomas' funnel is simply a regular funnel painted red. * Even though they share the same engine class, Charlie has a new mold instead of reusing Billy's mold. * In 2010-present, for some sets the buffers are just a piece of brick wall. * TrackMaster track was used twice to break the world record for the longest toy train set. The first was at the Thomas Land Theme Park in the UK in 2008 and later at The Workshops Rail Museum in Australia in 2010. * Some of the newer tender engines have their battery compartments as part of their motors, contained within the engine boiler so as to avoid having a wire that could break between the two parts of the engine. * Since 2012, the engines have holes in their wheels for merchandise safety in the packaging. * Harvey and Mighty Mac are unpowered. A powered coach (a works unit coach for Harvey and a cream and green coach for Mighty Mac) is used to push them. * Bash and Dash's prototype show moss on their cabs. * Bash's prototype has a Skarloey Railway blue coach and a brown truck. * In 2014, the engines were redesigned, with new, more powerful motors, a longer wheelbase, red buffers, and a false, non-moving center wheel. * On Edward's 2014 redesigned model, his siderods connect between the rear driver and the rear pilot wheel, rather than between the driving wheels as in previous models. Gallery File:TrackMasterThomas.jpg|Thomas File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|2014 Thomas File:TrackmasterEdward.jpg|Edward File:2014TrackMasterEdward.JPG|2014 Edward File:TrackMasterHenry.jpg|Henry File:2014TrackMasterHenry.JPG|2014 Henry File:TrackMasterGordon.png|Gordon File:2014TrackMasterGordon.JPG|2014 Gordon File:TrackMasterJames.png|James File:2014TrackMasterJames.JPG|2014 James File:TrackMasterPercy.jpg|Percy File:2014TrackMasterPercy.JPG|2014 Percy File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|Toby File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|Duck File:TrackMasterDonald.jpg|Donald File:TrackMasterDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver File:TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 Diesel File:TrackMasterMavis.jpg|Mavis File:TrackMasterBoCo.png|BoCo File:TrackMasterBill.jpg|Bill File:TrackmasterBen.jpg|Ben File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|Stepney File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|2014 Diesel 10 File:TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:TrackMasterDodge.png|Dodge File:TrackMasterSalty.jpg|Salty File:TrackMasterHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:TrackMasterArthur.jpg|Arthur File:TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:TrackMasterSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:2014TrackMasterSpencer.JPG|2014 Spencer File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|Emily File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|'Arry File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|Bert File:TrackMasterSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:TrackMasterSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:TrackMasterPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:TrackMasterRusty.jpg|Rusty File:TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:TrackMasterFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:TrackMasterDuke.png|Duke File:TrackMasterMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:BertramTrackmaster.jpg|Bertram File:TrackMasterMolly.jpg|Molly File:TrackMasterNeville.png|Neville File:TrackMasterDennis.jpg|Dennis File:TrackMasterRosie.jpg|Rosie File:TrackMasterWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|Billy File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|Stanley File:TrackMasterHank.jpg|Hank File:FloraTrackmaster.jpg|Flora File:TrackMasterHiro.jpg|Hiro File:2014TrackMasterHiro.JPG|2014 Hiro File:TrackMasterVictor.jpg|Victor File:2014TrackMasterVictor.JPG|2014 Victor File:TrackMasterCharlie.png|Charlie File:TrackMasterBash.jpg|Bash File:TrackMasterDash.jpg|Dash File:TrackMasterFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:TrackMasterScruff.jpg|Scruff File:2014TrackMasterScruff.JPG|2014 Scruff File:TrackMasterBelle.jpg|Belle File:TrackMasterDart.jpg|Dart File:TrackMasterDen.jpg|Den File:TrackMasterLuke.jpg|Luke File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|Stafford File:TrackMasterStephen.jpg|Stephen File:TrackMasterCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:TrackMasterConnor.jpg|Connor File:TrackMasterPorter.jpg|Porter File:TrackMasterGator.jpg|Gator File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|Timothy File:TrackMasterBertie.jpg|Bertie File:TrackMasterElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:TrackMasterTerence.jpg|Terence File:TrackMasterCaroline.jpg|Caroline with phone booth File:TrackMasterMadge.jpg|Madge File:TrackmasterKevin.jpg|Kevin File:TrackMasterunmotorisedJack.jpg|Unmotorised Jack File:TrackMasterAlfie.jpeg|Alfie File:TrackMasterNed.jpg|Ned File:TrackMasterNelson.jpg|Nelson File:TrackMasterBuster.jpg|Buster File:TrackMasterPatrick.jpg|Patrick File:TrackMasterOlivertheExcavator.jpg|Oliver File:TrackMasterKelly.jpg|Kelly File:TrackMasterByron.jpg|Byron File:TrackMasterMax.jpg|Max File:TrackmasterMonty.png|Monty File:TrackMasterFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:2014TrackMasterFlynn.JPG|2014 Flynn File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|RC Thomas with van File:TrackMaster2012RCThomas.jpg|RC 2012 Thomas File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|RC Percy with truck and brakevan File:TrackMaster2012RCPercy.jpg|2012 RC Percy File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterRCMolly.jpg|RC Molly File:TrackMasterRCHiro.jpg|RC Hiro File:TrackMasterRCVictor.jpeg|RC Victor File:TrackMasterRCVictor2014.jpg|2012 RC Victor File:2012RCTrackMasterDiesel.jpg|RC Diesel File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedDiesel10.jpg|RC Diesel 10 File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|3 Speed Thomas File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCJames.jpg|3 Speed James File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedGordon.jpg|3 Speed Gordon File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedSpencer.jpg|3 Speed Spencer File:TrackMasterRCSpookyStanley.jpg|RC Spooky Stanley File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:TrackMasterTalkingPercy.jpg|Talking Percy File:TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|Talking James File:TrackMasterTalkingGordon.jpg|Talking Gordon File:TrackMasterTalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Salty File:TrackMasterTalkingHenry.jpg|Talking Henry File:TrackMastertalkingDiesel.jpg|Talking Diesel File:TrackMasterTalkingFlashbackVictor.jpg|Taking Flashback Victor File:TrackMasterTalkingEdward.jpg|Talking Edward File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|Freddie in Ding-a-Ling File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Duncan in The Runaway Elephant File:TrackMasterDuckinACloseShave.jpg|Duck in A Close Shave File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg|2013 Duck's Close Shave File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|James goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|Prototype Charlie in Play Time File:TrackMasterCharlieinPlayTime.jpg|Charlie in Play Time File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterDiesel10TakesCharge.jpg|Diesel 10 Takes Charge File:TrackMasterOtheIndignityGordon.jpg|O the Indignity Gordon File:TrackMasterSkarloey'sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|Skarloey's Puppet Show File:TrackMasterUp,UpandAwayPercy.jpg|Up, Up, and Away Percy File:TrackMasterHideawayLuke.jpg|Hideaway Luke File:TrackMasterPaxtoninTrouble.jpg|Paxton in Trouble File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Rheneas' New Coat of Paint File:TrackMastergreenSalty.jpg|Green Salty File:TrackMasterThomaswithAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TrackMasterMuddyFerdinand.jpg|Muddy Ferdinand File:TrackMasterGordontotheRescue.jpg|Gordon to the Rescue File:TrackMasterRockytotheRescue.jpg|Rocky to the Rescue File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|Ghostly Percy File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Salty's Zoo Exhibit File:TrackMasterLightUpThomas.jpg|Light Up Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasinaJam!.jpg|Thomas in a Jam! File:TrackMasterTobyandtheClownCar.jpg|Toby and the Clown Car File:TrackMasterSalty'sFishDelivery.jpg|Salty's Fish Delivery File:TrackMasterPeterSam'sBlueMountainSupplies.jpg|Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies File:TrackmasterJeremy.jpg|Trackmaster Jeremy at the Hanger File:TrackMasterColininThePartySurprise.jpg|Colin in The Party Surprise set File:TrackMasterPercy'sDayattheFarm.jpg|Percy's Day at the Farm set File:TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration set File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:TrackMasterThomasontheGoset.jpg|Thomas on the Go set File:TrackMasterSodorLumberYard.jpg|Sodor Lumber Yard set File:TrackMasterArthuratCopperMine.jpg|Arthur at Copper Mine set File:TrackmasterThomasatBoulderMountainset.jpg|Thomas at Boulder Mountain set File:TrackMasterRosieattheWaterTowerset.jpg|Rosie at the Water Tower set File:TrackMasterThomas'WildRide.png|Thomas' Wild Ride File:TrackmasterCaptainandSalty'sSeaRescueset.jpg|Captain and Salty's Sea Rescue Set File:TrackMasterJamesWorksitOut.jpg|James Works It Out set File:Zip,Zoom&LoggingAdventurePlayset.jpg|Zip and Zoom Logging Adventure set File:TrackMasterHarold'sHelipadPlayset.jpeg|Harold's Helipad play set File:SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set File:TrackMasterMistyIslandDeluxeSet.png|Misty Island Deluxe set File:TrackMasterFlynnandCrankytotheRescueset.jpg|Flynn and Cranky to the Rescue set File:TrackMasterSmelter'syardcars.jpg|Smelter's Yard cars File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie's Fun Fair Special File:TrackMasterTobyandtheWhistlingWoodsset.jpg|Toby and the Whistling Woods set File:TrackMasterFarmandDairyCars.jpg|Farm and Dairy cars File:TrackMasterQuarryCars.jpg|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterSodorBuildingCo.Cars.png|Sodor Building Co. Cars File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescuecars.jpg|Prototype Sodor Search and Rescue cars File:TrackMasterStationRepairCars.jpg|Prototype Station Repair Cars File:TrackMasterFireworksTrucks.jpg|Firework Trucks File:TrackMasterExpressCoaches.jpg|Express coaches File:TrackMasterSee-Insidecars.jpg|See-inside Mail coaches File:TrackMasterSee-InsideLivestockCars.jpg|See-inside Livestock cars File:TrackMasterseeinsidebluelivestockcars.jpg|Live stock cars File:TrackMasterSee-InsidePassengerCars.jpg|See-inside passenger cars File:TrackMasterSee-InsideIceCreamExpress.jpg|See-Inside Ice Cream Express File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|Fantastic Fireworks Pop-Up Car File:TrackMasterMistyIslandTrackPack.jpg|Misty Island track File:TrackMasterHeightTrackPack.jpg|Height Track File:TrackMasterSodorCarnivalFerrisWheel.jpg|Sodor Carnival Ferris wheel File:TOMYThomasandHector.jpg|Thomas and Hector File:TrackMasterSpinandFixThomas.jpg|Spin and Fix Thomas File:TrakcMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescueSearchlight.jpg|Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight File:TrackMasterRattleandShakeCoalHopper.jpg|Rattle & Shake Coal Hopper File:TrackMasterDieselworksTrucks.jpg|Dieselworks Trucks File:TrackMasterThomas'MidnightRide.jpg|Thomas's Midnight Ride File:TrackMasterThomasattheAbandonedMine.jpg|Thomas at the Abandoned Mine set File:TrackMasterRiskyRailsBridgeDrop.jpg|Thomas' Risky Rails Bridge Drop File:TrackMasterBlueMountainQuarryBlast.JPG|Blue Mountain Quarry Blast cars File:TrackMasterTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Troublesome trucks File:TrackMasterOl'Whezzy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy Play Set File:TrackmasterFlynn'sFieryRescueSet.jpg|Flynn's Fiery Rescue Set File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)CarnivalDeliverySet.jpg|Carnival Delivery Set File:TrackmasterJetEngine.png|Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TrackMasterCastleQuestSet.jpg|Castle Quest Set File:TrackmasterShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Thomas and Shake, Shake Bridge set File:TrackMasterPercy'sDayatTheFarm.jpg|Percy's Day at The Farm File:TrackMasterWindmill.jpg|Toby's windmill File:TrackmasterQuarryCars.png|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterWindmillStarterSet.jpg|Windmill Starter Set File:TrackMasterDeluxeSpiralTrackPack.jpg|Deluxe Spiral Track Pack File:TrackMasterThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.png|Thomas Christmas Delivery Set File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)UltimateTrackPack1.jpg|Ultimate Track Pack File:TrackMasterDeluxeSignalStarterSet.jpg|Deluxe Signal Starter Set File:TrackMasterIcyBoulderChaseSet.jpg|Icy Boulder Chase Set File:TrackMasterPumpandFillOilWorksSet.jpg|Pump and Fill Oil Works Set File:TrackMasterCranky'sSpinningCargoDrop.jpg|Cranky's Spinning Cargo Drop File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord.jpg|2010 World Record attempt File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord2.JPG File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord3.JPG File:IcyBoulderChaseSet.png|Icy Boulder Chase Set File:BlueTrackThomasSet.jpg|Thomas and Water Tower set File:TrackMasterTreacherousTrapsSet.png|Troublesome Traps Set File:TrackMasterAvalancheEscapeSet.png|Avalanche Escape Set File:TrackMasterSortandSwitchDeliverySet.png|Sort and Switch Delivery Set File:TrackMasterSodorSpiralExpansionPack.jpg|Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack External Links * Fisher Price Thomas TrackMaster Category:Merchandise